


nobody's perfect

by samandbucky



Series: Marvel Shorts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Tony's forgotten about another date, but he intends to make it up to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692451
Kudos: 54





	nobody's perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this quote:  
>  _“Stop making me laugh, I’m trying to be mad at you!”_

Steve is hurt, even though he should be used to this by now. Tony missing a date is a reoccurring thing, though Steve knows Tony doesn’t mean to. The genius just gets busy, or gets sidetracked in his lab, and Steve totally understands. But, it’s their sixth month anniversary and Tony _promised_ he wouldn’t miss it.

“What’s got you looking so down? Are you drinking? You can’t get drunk,”

Steve looks over and sees Bucky walking into the kitchen, his eyebrows raised at Steve.

“So what?” Steve mumbles, taking another drink of his beer. “Just let me feel sorry for myself, okay?”

“Feel sorry for yourself?” Bucky repeats, frowning. He walks over to Steve. “Wanna talk about it?”

“It’s just…” Steve begins. “I’m having some complications with Tony.”

“I thought you guys were doing really good? You seemed happy with him last time I saw?” Bucky asks.

“I _am_ happy with him. I really am,” Steve quickly defends himself.

“Okay. So? What’s the problem then?” Bucky asks, seeming even more confused.

“It’s our anniversary today. Six months. We were supposed to go out. But-”

Bucky’s eyes immediately darken. “Dammit. He forgot again, didn’t he?” He scoffs. “That’s bullshit, Steve. I know this isn’t the first time he’s forgotten a date either.

“Bucky, it’s-”

Bucky glares at him. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence with ‘fine’ because it’s not fine, understand me? You deserve better than this! I mean, look at you. You’re drinking when you know it won’t affect you. Jarvis, where’s that asshole genius at? I’ve got some words for him,”

“Sir is working in his lab,” Jarvis informs him.

“Buck, please don’t,” Steve begs, but he’s too exhausted to stop Bucky as the soldier storms off.

Bucky immediately storms straight to Tony’s lab. Once there, he pounds on the door, but it doesn’t seem to even startle Tony, and Bucky assumes it’s because Jarvis informed Tony of his arrival beforehand.

Tony lets out a sigh as he stares at Bucky. “Let him in, Jarvis,”

“That might be a bad idea Sir, but as you wish,”

Tony blinks a few times as he looks up at the ceiling, and then looks back at Bucky as the supersoldier storms into his workshop. “Terminator. What can I do for you on this fine evening?”

“You’ve got less than twenty seconds to get your sorry ass out of this lab and to the kitchen where your boyfriend is waiting for you, before I pull your eye sockets out of your head,” Bucky threatens.

Tony raises his eyebrows. “Is there a reason why you’re threatening me in my own home?”

“Kitchen,” Bucky repeats, glaring at Tony. “Boyfriend. _Steve_. Ring a bell?”

Tony blinks a few times as he stares at Bucky, and then his eyes widen. “Shit!”

“You’ve got ten seconds,” Bucky reminds him.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Tony curses, immediately abandoning what he was working on, and quickly heading out of the workshop. “Jarvis, I can’t believe you let me forget again. Steve’s probably pissed at me.”

“You did not set a reminder for your sixth month anniversary, Sir,” Jarvis replies.

“Fuck,” Tony groans as he leans against the elevator wall. “What is Steve doing right now?”

“Waiting for you, and drinking,” Jarvis tells him.

“Drinking? Steve can’t drink,” Tony mumbles. “I mean, he can drink… but it doesn’t affect him. Shit, now I’m talking to myself.” As soon as the elevator doors open, Tony walks out, and sighs when he sees Steve sitting at the kitchen counter, an alcoholic beverage in his hands.

Tony takes a deep breath as he stares at his boyfriend for a moment before slowly walking towards Steve.

“And I thought I was supposed to be the one with a drinking problem,” Tony finally speaks.

Steve looks over, and manages to crack a small smile that Tony certainly doesn’t deserve, but it’s Steve. “You can save your breath. Bucky already gave me a lecture about drinking,” Steve mumbles.

“Yes, Barnes is quite good at giving lectures. Almost as good as you, Spangles,” Tony adds.

Steve chuckles, and then he groans. “Stop making me laugh, Tony! I’m trying to be mad at you,”

“I’m sorry,” Tony apologizes, the words coming out as a whine, rushing over to Steve. “I know we had reservations for that one pizza restaurant you were really excited about going to. It’s probably too late now, but I’ll make it up to you-”

“You seem to be doing that a lot lately,” Steve comments.

“I know. I’m a terrible boyfriend. I don’t even know why you’re still with me,” Tony mumbles.

Steve sighs softly as he stares at Tony. “Because I love you,” he says simply. “You’re not perfect, Tony, nobody’s perfect. Not even me. It’s okay that you’ve forgotten today. I’m honestly not that upset-”

“Bullshit,” Tony snaps, cutting him off. “It’s not okay. This isn’t the first date I’ve forgotten, and it probably won’t be the last. I know you hate how much time I spend in my lab. The only thing I can do right now is apologize a million times to you and promise that I’ll try to do better in the future.”

“At least you’re owning up to your mistakes,” Steve says as he sets the drink on the counter.

“The night is still young, huh? I’ve got a plan. You stay here, and I’ll let you know when it’s safe for you to come up to the bedroom. No peeking,” Tony kisses Steve once. He starts to leave the kitchen, before stopping and turning to look at Steve, grinning. “Happy anniversary.”

Steve laughs as he watches Tony disappear, and then shakes his head. “Jarvis, should I be worried?”

“Sir is quite the romantic when he wants to be. I don’t think you have anything to be worried about Captain Rogers,” Jarvis tells him, and that gets Steve smiling again. Because, at least Tony is trying, and really that’s all that Steve can ask for when it comes to his boyfriend.


End file.
